thesporianfandomcom-20200216-history
LI-17-05-2012
To praise the success of the wiki The Los Illuminados group will offer you some documents from its original private site. Every week you will be given advices for a successful life on the internet, advices that every sporian should know to live in the difficult community of Spore.com. The art of making alts has received the iconic name of Fantomas, in honor of the famous French villain that was able to wear the skin of his victims. The first attempt was officially made in January 2011 on monster hunter 3 during guild war periods, from there if was upgraded and adapted to other sites like facebook,forumfree,spore.com and probably Outspark Fiesta, if the necessity comes. Making alts is used both for defense, as a decoy, or for offence, as an internet weapon, but it can have other private and complicated uses. ACTIVE FANTOMAS -mh3-facebook-spore.com Active fantomas is the most used and the most debated. The job is quite simple, u make a profile or MMORPG character with the same name, appearance and data of an all ready existent person. This includes profile pics\avatars, descriptions and if possible posts\creations\HR depending on the site. If not possible to use the same name, is better to use “cunning" letters: a capital i instead of an I or other alphabets (Russian is the most effective). It mostly used as an offence weapon, creating fear and mistrust in its victims, eventually it can turn allies one against each other or in some cases it makes the victim a ‘scape goat for any crimes committed by his alt. It can also be used to mask somebody’s actions with another name. Active fantomas was a key weapon for any conflict or guild war witnessed by the LI. PASSIVE FANTOMAS any site Passive fantomas is more a defensive technique; it is mostly used for decoy. It takes less time than any other fantomas and it doesn’t require any special preparation. Even a simple alt account with a different name but the same behavior of the user is a passive fantomas. DEEPSTALKING orumfree,Wiitalia.com,MH3,Spore.com,Wikia,Emeraldactivities.com,Wizard101,Oustparkfiesta,hotmail ,Runes of Magic ( possible use,but not confirmed )The term deepstalking was given ad memoriam of LI RED Deepstalker, famous for reasons that i prefer to not quote. It involves traits from both Passive and Active fantomas. It consists in making an alt and acting like a complete different character, mostly for a permanent period of time. It just can be considered as making a virtual life that is not fully yours, and in rare cases a deepstalker can be identified. It requires a lot of preparation, time and acting skills. Deepstalking has mostly military uses, yet it can be used as a defense to hide or for other personal reasons. Retired leaders tend to practice it if they want to change their life style. It represents the ultimate spy tactic, and is very useful in any site, apart from Facebook, where is harder to use. Even if considered evil and heartless if applied with exaggeration, deepstalking was always praised. Famous LI deepstalkers. LordMorpheus ( aka Cash ) - Sam Hall ( facebook ),Phylida Marweather (wiitalia.com) and various alts on Forumfree RamonMapellius - Genesis/Martina ( mh3/facebook). ////////////////////////////// CENSORED LINE Clara Rodriguez (aka StormShadow) - various alts on forumfree Deepstalker (aka Clove ) - not need to mention TO MAKE A GOOD FANTOMAS To make a useful alt you need this three things - patience, it takes long to discover all the info you will need and to prepare yourself, make sure you have plenty of time if you want to use an active fantomas. More time is needed if Deepstalking. -stay in character, acting is necessary. You have to know what you’re doing and most of all who are trying to be. You and your fantomas must be as different as possible. Especially in deepstalking u need to be prepared for all and watch your saying. -not have regrets, lying is implied in some fantomases. You have to be cunning and try to not be emotionally involved. Before ending this document id like to introduce this quote that rapresents somehow people that practice fantomases. I'd love to play more challenging roles, characters that would stretch my comfort zone and imagination.-Isabelle Fuhrman.